mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Adventure
Story The Story revolves around a mysterious shrine which has been unearthed in the basement of Princess Peaches Castle. Toadsworth instructs The gang to take a look around the town for information, when he notices a Portal connected to Green Green Island. After managing to escape with a Comet Medal and a Comet Star, The gang notices another portal open and heads straight back to the castle to tell the Princess. Peach asks The gang to continue exploring the the portals, as she senses a powerful energy coming from the Comet Star. After collecting 12 Comet Stars, Bowser attacks Toad Town, abducts the princess and steals all of Marios collected Comet Stars. Mario launches an attack alongside the Mushroom Air Forces on Bowsers Fleet, and manages to reclaim his Comet Stars, as well as a Meteor Star, but fails to rescue the Princess. Bowser laughs and says that he already has enough Comet Stars to create his perfect universe. Toadsworth tells The gang that a very large portal has opened in the shrine in the Castle. Professor Toadbert theorizes the Meteor Star has the power to open large portals like the one in the shrine, and that the collective power of Comet Stars are able to activate other portals, or that the portals were created to respond to particular stars. Mario then sets out to find as many Comet and Meteor Stars as possible to prevent Bowser from carrying out whatever plans he has in store. The gang continues through different worlds and stages, collecting more Comet and Meteor Stars while gradually finding out more about Bowsers plan, which is to create his own perfect universe. It also becomes clear due to the enemies Mario faces, that Bowser is not alone. In the Bowsarctic, The gang defeats Bowser and learns that, by chasing him and opening paths between worlds (which are revealed to be the same place, but in a alternate universe, explaining why the portals between them are in the same place in each world), Mario has weakened the barriers between them. Bowser claims to be using the power from the space between universes to make his own. Bowser also claims that it's already too late for The gang to stop him, and that he already has enough Void Power; he does however insist that The gang should try. Toadsworth orders that The gang quit his journey to prevent Bowser from getting more Void Power, but Professor Toadbert points out that Bowser already has more than he needs, and that continuing the journey is the only hope of stopping him. The gang continues onward. While recovering the Meteor Star in Bowser's Music Factory, Mario encounters Bowser's second in command who has been supplying him with troops, the Symphony Master. In this battle, the musical mastermind demonstrates power that appears to surpass Bowser. After the brief fight, the Symphony Master appears to willingly give Mario the Meteor Star. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Toadbert *Bowser *Symphony Master *Piantas Gameplay Elements In contrast to the one main hub of previous 3D mario games, this edition has a different hub for each world; the worlds are connected by vortexes in a temple somewhere in the world. When a new stage is first entered, including hub worlds, you have to complete a 2D side-scrolling level not unlike those from New Super Mario Bros. This level usually introduces the player to the gimmicks of the stage as well as the enemies and general setting. If there's an overarching plot in a a stage, this level normally explains it. It doesn't award the player with a Comet Star; which replaces the Power Star of previous games; but instead rewards Mario with a Comet Medal: artifacts which are required to unlock each worlds bonus stage. Further Comet Medals can be found by completing tasks given by people in the Hubs, which take place either in the hub, in one of the stages or in a stage made for the task. A major part of the gameplay is that Mario can destroy or otherwise damage many pieces of the level, which can often help him solve a puzzle, open another route or discover hidden areas. Some things can only be destroyed or moved with power-ups such as the Magic Star and Fire Flower. The major idea which drove this game was "Mario will be able to do anything you expect him to be able to... as well as all the crazy power-ups and jumping stuff." Among the new power-ups are the Water Mushroom, which allows Mario to manipulate or turn into water; the Magic Star, which gives Mario the ability to shoot magical bolts at foes and control objects with telekinesis; and the Time Flower, a post-game Power Up which lets Mario transition between different time periods in a stage and slow the passage of time to attack enemies. Once the game is completed, there is a secret world where levels are unlocked by gathering Comet Stars and Comet Medals. When the secret boss of World 9 is defeated, Mario can earn a further 160 stars through a new Time Travel option, which allows Mario to explore every single level in different time zones. Certain levels allow transitioning time zones while in them, through the use of the Time Flower. Enemies New Enemies *Ninba *Dragoopa *Podobros *Drum-Ba *Vile-Lin *Saxa-Moan Returning Enemies *Goomba *Hammer Bros Items Worlds There are 8 worlds in the main story, as well as a post-game 9th world. There are 6 stages in each of the first 8 worlds, consisting of 4 ordinary stages, 1 boss stage and a special stage, which is unlocked after defeating the area boss, and is a bonus stage, and boast unique features such as gravity-flipping. The worlds are connected by a mysterious shrine that is located in the same relative position in every hub. The Portals to the other 7 worlds are arranged in a circular fashion around a small pedestal. The position of where the current world's portal would be is left blank. Portals to stages are rays of light (colour dependent on world) emitting from a pattern on the ground the same shape as the pedestal in the shrine. The light is stopped by by another circular panel just above the top of Mario's head. World 1: Rolling Hills and Mushroom Greens *Green Green Island *Sunset Towers *Windmill Hill *Whimsical Woodland *Bowser's Basic Battle Fleet *Hunnyside Falls World 2: Endless Forests and Desert Wastelands *Shrouded Forest *Dusty Desert * *Arid Tomb *Bowser's Forest Fortress * World 3: Mountain Temples and Grand Palaces *The Dragon Path *Ancient Garden *Jūryoku Towers *Yinglong Lake *Bowser's Ruin Retreat * World 4: Sunkissed Beaches and Crippling Cliffs *Almost Sunken Ship *Sunburst Beach *Colourful Cove * *Bowser's Cliffside Castle * World 5: Crystal Caverns and Arctic Tundras *Aurora Snowplains *Floaty Bunker *Haunted Hollow *Chilly Caverns *Bowser's Brisk Bastion * World 6: Vibrant Metropolises and Fearsome Factories *Continental Circus *The Trash Realm *Floating Future Thing *Bubbleworks *Bowser's Music Factory *Skyscraper Skyride World 7: Cloud-Filled Fissures and Thick Jungles *Wild Rainforest *Nowhere Temple *Cloudy Canyon *Thwomp Swamp *Bowser's Terrifying Temple * World 8: The Molten Core *Livid Lava Land *Eternal Engine *Vicious Volcano *Ghostly Cauldron *Bowser's Fearsome Finale * World 9: Wonders of the Worlds *The Hall of Seasons *Wild Wild Wilds Bosses *Bowser *Dra-Goon *Mimic Master *Symphony Master Category:Games Category:Bluesilver Studios Category:Bluesilver Category:Mario Games Category:Super Mario Games